


Reggeli

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: A föld alatti piramis
Genre: M/M, nem vagyok túl kreatív címadó
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Először úgy gondoltam, hogy szolgálnom kéne némi magyarázattal a fandomra, de aztán beláttam, hogy aki tudja, mi az, az tudja; aki meg nem, annak meg hiába magyarázom.Negyedik újraolvasás után ez kikívánkozott.A szereplők Lőrincz L. Lászlóhoz tartoznak, én csak kölcsönvettem őket egy kicsit
Relationships: Karabinasz x Yettmar





	Reggeli

Hajnali hat óra múlt néhány perccel, amikor a még álomtól harmatos, fürge, aranyszínű napsugarak beszöktek a félig nyitva felejtett ablakon. Megtáncoltatták az áttetsző, fehér függönyöket és játékosan tovalibbentek. Hamar ébredő fénnyel töltötték meg a szobát, az októberi indiánnyár melegének ígéretével együtt. Az ágyat puha, patyolatfehér párnák és takaró lepte. A napsugarak szellőujjaikkal gyengéden végigsimogatták az ágynemű ölelésében alvók meztelen, meleg bőrét. Az egyik férfi sötét hajú, karamellszín bőrű görög volt, a másik a görög karjaiba bújva egy hirtelenszőke amerikai.  
A szőke férfi ébredezett a napsugarak első érintésére. Kelletlenül kibontakozott a görög öleléséből, és álmosan szétnézett. Hosszasan meredt az éjjeliszekrényen várakozó óra számlapjára, hogy még álomtól ködös elméjével felfogja, mennyit is mutat. Konstatálta, hogy már reggel van, így gyengéden megrázta a mellette alvó meztelen vállát.  
\- Nikosz – duruzsolta a tőle telhető legszelídebb hangon. Tudta, hogy mennyire morcos tud lenni a társa ébredés után. – Nikosz, ébresztő. Reggel van és vár a munka.  
A görög dörmögött valamit, és arcát még jobban a párnába fúrta, karját pedig szorosabban a szőke dereka köré fonta. Yettmar halkan kuncogott, majd újra próbálkozott.  
\- Nikosz…  
\- Csak még öt perc… – morogta a görög alig érthetően a párnába. Yettmar türelmetlenül sóhajtott.  
\- Jól van, én nem bánom, ha nem reggelizel velem sonkát, tojást és pirítóst egy bögre kávéval és egy pohár narancslével – Karabinasz megrándult. Az ínycsiklandozó, boldog amerikai családok reggelijét idéző lista említése megtette a hatását. – Rendelhetsz pizzát is az irodába. Nekem mindegy – ütötte tovább a vasat Yettmar, Karabinasz pedig újfent morgott valamit válaszul. – De… – A göröghöz hajolt, és lehet egy finom, puha csókot a fülére. – A hieroglifák nem fejtik meg magukat és az ívfénykísérlet sem figyeli meg önmagát. Tudod, hogy…  
\- Az isten szerelmére, fogd már be a szád! – emelte fel a fejét a habos párnáról Karabinasz. – Hogy a jó életbe tudsz ennyit locsogni hajnalban?  
Yettmar megengedett magának egy futó, diadalmas mosolyt, majd ismét a göröghöz hajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta a száját.  
\- Sokéves tapasztalat tanított rá, hogy így ébredsz a leggyorsabban, édesem.  
Karabinasz lesújtó pillantást vetett Yettmarra.  
\- Szemenszedett marhaság – dohogott, miközben teljesen felült. Álmosan kávébarna, göndör hajába túrt.  
\- Szerencsédre azt is tudom, hogyan engeszteljelek ki – mosolygott még szélesebben a szőke. Karabinasz Yettmarra nézett, és csibészes félmosolyra húzta ajkai egyik sarkát.  
\- El akar csábítani, uram?  
\- Ha így lenne… sikerülne?  
\- Ne légy marha! – Karabinasz átkarolta, és magához vonta a szőkét. Egy pillanatra szorosan megölelte, állát a fehér vállra fektetve, hogy belélegezhesse a bőre illatát; majd eltolta magától, hogy megcsókolhassa. Nem túl hosszan és mélyen, éppen csak annyi szenvedéllyel, hogy Yettmar többet akarjon belőle. Nem is számította el magát. A szőke aprót sóhajtott, a görög vállába kapaszkodott és követelte, hogy Karabinasz mélyítse a csókot. A görög kuncogni akart azon, hogy mennyire jól ismeri kedvesét, de a vágy benne is fellobbant, elvéve kedvét a nevetgéléstől. Yettmar lassan visszafeküdt a hátára, a görög nyakát átfonva magára vonta őt. Ívbe feszítette a hátát, hogy szorosabban a szálkásan izmos testhez simulhasson.  
\- Nikosz… – suttogta vágytól elfúló hangon kedvese nevét. Apró csókokkal kóstolgatta a karamell színű bőrt a görög vállán.  
\- Azt hiszem… a boldog családi reggeli… ezúttal is… kimarad az életünkből, édesem – közölte a nyilvánvaló tényállást Karabinasz két csók között kissé zihálva.  
\- Úgy vélem, ki fogjuk bírni most is – felelte Yettmar. Egy másodperccel később hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a görög – ismerve érzékeny pontját – a nyakába harapott. – Legyen eszed, Nikosz! Nem hagyhatsz nyomokat… Mi van, ha valamelyikük kiszúrja?  
\- Majd azt mondod, egy lánnyal aludtál… – dörmögte vissza a görög, a szőke nyaka hajlatába bújva. Yettmar megkomolyodva eltolta magától, és a könyökeire támaszkodva megemelte magát, hogy Karabinasz szemébe nézhessen.  
\- Mindenki jól tudja, hogy veled alszok, Nikosz. Tudósok, nem ostobák. Éppen csak megértő emberek, akik nem akarják más dolgába ütni az orrukat. Ha együtt alszunk, hát együtt alszunk, a mi dolguk. De nem kéne próbára tenni őket.  
\- Igazad van – felelte határozottan Karabinasz. Még aprót bólintott is hozzá. Aztán kedveséhez hajolt, hogy újabb könnyű csókot nyomjon puha ajkaira. – Olyan helyen jelöllek meg, amit nem látnak más emberek.  
Yettmar összevonta a szemöldökét, és éppen fel akart háborodni, hogy ő nem holmi állat, vagy tulajdon, amit jelölni kell. Ehelyett felkacagott, ahogy a görög végigfuttatta ujjait az oldalán, hogy megtalálva a megfelelő helyet, megcsókolja azt.  
\- Nikosz! Ez csiklandoz! Hagyd abba! Hagyd abba! – nevetett az amerikai, és igyekezett lerázni magáról a férfit. Néhány másodperc elteltével akadozva felsóhajtott, és a görög becéző keze alá simult, mint egy macska. – Nikosz… Ne hagyd abba…

Kilenc óra tízkor Yettmar már Halvorsson mellett állt a laborban. Elnyomott egy ásítást, és kibuggyanó könnyein át próbálta értelmezni a szöveget, amit a kezében tartott iraton olvasott.  
\- Hosszú volt az éjszaka? – kérdezte együtt érzően a dán. A szőke a folklórkutatóra pillantott. A derekáig érő vörös szakálltól semmit nem látott az arcából, de a szeme egyértelműen nevetett.  
\- Inkább rövid – felelte Yettmar, és újra elolvasta az első mondatot, hátha ezúttal meg is érti.  
\- A görögök heves vérmérsékletűek – vigasztalta Halvorsson, látszólag nemtörődöm módon, miközben teljesen feleslegesen arrébb tette a magnót. Yettmar egyetértően bólogatott, aztán megmerevedett, ahogy felfogta, mit is mondott a dán. Elpirult, és zavartan meredt a kezében tartott lapra.  
\- Kérem, ne legyen zavarban. Nincs miért szégyenkezniük. – Mielőtt Yettmar válaszolhatott volna, Oshima dugta be a fejét az ajtón.  
\- Jó reggelt, uraim. Yettmar, nem tudja, hol van Karabinasz?  
\- A fizikusoknál kell lennie. Magára vár, hogy kezdjenek valamit az ívfénnyel. – A japán köszöneteként bólintott, a következő pillanatban pedig már el is tűnt.  
Yettmar ismét megállapította magában, hogy a többiek tényleg eléggé jártasak az ő és Karabinasz viselt dolgaiban. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a görög vajon mikor veszi ezt észre.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
